Howlite
"Defectives like you have no place in our empire, unfortunately. But you, Agate, seem salvageable." Howlite is a Gem currently residing in The Palace on Mars. She is considered the leader of the Watchers. Appearance Howlite is a somewhat tall Gem, being slightly taller than Pearl, with pale gray, straight hair that falls to the base of her neck. She has a pointed chin and blush that's always visible. Howlite has lipstick resembling a heart, and thin, light gray lines coming off the sides of her mouth. Her gemstone is on the front of her neck, seemingly held in place by a gray choker. She has light gray lines on both the insides and outsides of her elbows, as well as several lines along her hands that give them the appearance of having doll-like joints. She wears a long dress with a dark gray top, black sleeves that reach her elbows, and a long skirt with lines around it as well as straight down the front and back. Over her shoulders, Howlite wears a black and gray shawl with White Diamond's insignia on the front. Howlite has large, paisley-shaped eyes that glow faintly, but she almost never opens them. Her irises are black and very small with respect to her eyes. She speaks without moving her mouth at all, and no matter what she may be feeling, she always has a smile on her face. If Howlite has legs, she does not move them, instead gliding effortlessly across the ground when she walks. Personality Personality here. History Howlite claims to be a Gem older than the Diamond Authority itself. She states that, prior to White Diamond's emergence, Gems lacked purpose (they were "servants without a master"), something that a Gem matriarch corrected. Whether she is speaking for most/all of Gemkind, speaking from personal bias, or even speaking the truth at all, however, is entirely unknown. Regardless, Howlite's followers confirm that she was made on the original Gem Homeworld and loyally served as a member of White Diamond's court for eons, using her hypnosis to "correct" the occasional Gem questioning their orders or purpose. When the Rebellion surfaced and Gems started to defect, Howlite was sent to the nearby outpost on Mars to receive and correct potential and captured rebels. While her efforts had modest success, they were obviously not enough to stop the Rebellion, and the entire star system was suddenly abandoned. In the chaos, Howlite got left behind on accident, but she firmly believes that the Diamonds will return. Abilities Howlite has standard abilities typical of Era 1 Gems, such as superhuman strength, though due to her status she does not normally exhibit them. Unique Abilities * Hypnosis: Howlite's signature ability. By making eye contact with other Gems, she can hypnotize them. Naturally, the longer she can keep eye contact, the deeper the target Gem's trance becomes. Once they're entranced, Howlite can command them to do her bidding or, more commonly, use suggestion to alter how they think or feel after the trance is broken. Relationships Nacre (Watchers) Howlite considers her use of Nacre as a Pearl-like servant to be a '''favor '''to her. Despite seeing Nacre as nothing more than a servant, she still values Nacre for this and allows her to stand by her side at all times. Nacre (Renegade) Through her sister, Howlite is fully aware of the renegade Nacre's existence, and, while she has no idea where she is, intends to bring the Nacre sisters together under her rule. Aqua Aura Quartz Howlite doesn't talk about Aqua Aura Quartz, even changing the subject if she's brought up. Secretly, Howlite deeply fears the off-color quartz and everything she represents. Trivia * Howlite is intended to resemble "a creepy doll." Gemology * Howlite is a hydrous calcium borate mineral found in evaporite deposits. It has a hardness of 3.5 on the Mohs hardness scale and often forms cauliflower-shaped nodules. * Howlite is named after the Canadian mineralogist Henry How, who formally discovered the mineral in 1868. * Howlite is naturally white with fine gray or black veining. However, it is naturally very porous and thus regularly dyed different colors. ** Dyed howlite is often falsely marketed as other gemstones, especially turquoise due to the similarities in the veining. * Howlite is not a birthstone for any month, but is a zodiacal stone for Gemini and Virgo, and is associated with the heart, solar plexus, third eye, and crown chakras. * Howlite is commonly viewed as a calming stone, believed to alleviate rage and help with sleep. * Howlite is also associated with clearer memory and higher understanding. * Unlike with some other healing crystals, dyed howlite is not associated with any additional metaphysical properties. Category:Characters Category:Loyalists Category:Howlites Category:Homeworld-Made Gems Category:Watchers Category:Era 0 Gems